


A Talk With The Boss

by sugary_despair



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, Bartender Kanan, Bartenders, F/F, Post-Canon, Yakuza boss Mari, in which Uranohoshi has a proper amount of students so it won't close down, small mention of Mari's mother being controlling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Mari's husband dies, Kanan decides to shoot her shot
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 4





	A Talk With The Boss

I used to work at a bar, I had inherited it from my grandfather after he died, he had always told me about his little bar that only the rich and wealthy attended. In truth the only people who go here are washed up celebrities now in their fifties and members of the yakuza. At first you can't help but be scared of the yakuza, but once they walk in that scary exterior they show on the outside melts away. This is what happened with Mari, we used to be friends in highschool.

At first seeing her walk into that bar with two big muscle men behind her scared me, in highschool we had attempted to start an idol group that went south and we never saw each other again. At first it was just a catchup, she dismissed her guards for the night, explained that her mother had signed her up in an arranged marriage with the head of the yakuza. She walked into the bar as I was re arranging old bottles of whiskey and rum. She was wearing a black skin tight dress with a long coat over it. She took it off and handed it to one of her bodyguards.

She sat down putting her arms on the bad, I wiped my vest down and got prepared to give her the ‘usual’   
“The usual please”, I handed her a glass of red wine, I wiped down some glasses before closing the store “could you turn the music down, I want to talk to you” I turned the music off.  
“What is it?” I faced Mari and put the glasses away one by one.  
“My husband died” Mari said bluntly swirling her glass before giving a sniff, “Italian” she said  
“That would be correct mamn” “Wait your husband died!”

“Yes” Mari smiled as she looked behind me, observing all the bottles of alcohol behind me.  
“Well” I paused looking for something to say, should I comfort her? “Good for you” Mari interrupted.   
“He got shot,” she said, sipping her wine and pulling out a cigar, I lit it for her, she puffed the smoke away.  
“Doesn't that scare you” I cleaned the table “You know your husband got shot doesn't that make you worry about your safety” Mari looked in the distance before taking another puff.  
“No” she coughed up some smoke “If anything it feels freeing” 

“Have you ever thought of being with a woman?” Kanan asked   
“Sometimes” Mari smirked “I used to think you and Dia would have made a good couple” Mari said laughing and defusing her cigarette, I laughed in return.  
“I used to have a crush on you” I sprayed the table and started wiping “Me too” Mari replied, she looked down at her watch.  
“I need to go” she said in a rush grabbing her jumper, I scrambled to write my number down and gave it to her, “I miss talking to you like this, hit me up if you want” Mari looked at me as she walked out of the bar “I will” she waved goodbye.

I blushed and pushed my hair away.  
I’m surprised she ever called back.


End file.
